gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Stop the World
is the 23rd episode of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Plot Setsuna defeats Ali al-Saachez soundly with Trans Am, forcing the mercenary to retreat. As he ponders about the gift he has been given, Nena flees, morning the deaths of her brothers. Alejandro Corner witnesses the Gundam's new ability in Veda, surprised that the Gundams had such an ability. Ribbons isn't able to find any data pertaining to the ability, suggesting that it may be hidden within the black box of the GN drives. Also, all data on the Gundam Meisters have been erased as a result of the system trap. Corner curse Aeolia Schenberg for anticipating his move, like a god. At Krung Thep, the Ptolemaois is attaching a combat container and storing the Tail Booster. On board, Sumeragi and the other Meisters read the data on Trans Am, an ability only present in the original Solar Furnaces. Apparently, the drives expel all stored particles, resulting in a high-state of performance. But it has a short time limit, in which the Gundams will be on low power. Setsuna then sends a message informing the others of Throne Zwei's capture by Saachez. Lockon becomes furious. At L1, three Virginia-class transports are carrying all the GN-X's, including Zwei to destroy the Gundams once and for all. Zwei is being repaired and its weapons replaced. Ali, under alias Gary Badge, mets the Wild Bear of Russia, Sergei Smirnov, who inquires how he was able to obtain the Throne; Ali says "It's my little secret." Elsewhere, Setsuna and Lasse are returning in the combat container. Setsuna then questions what does Celestial Being really exists for, and Lasse believes that even if Celestial Being can't rid the world of conflict, their attempt to do so will be engraved in peoples minds as they have seen the interventions unfold.. All GN-X disembark from the transports and quickly rush off; Ali stays reservedly behind. The GN-Xs begin their engagement, but are taken off guard by Celestial Being's other weapons, such as Kyrios' Tail Booster, which allows him to fire a devastating blast that took out one GN-X and increase speed and maneuverability; Virtue has a second GN Bazooka. But despite their new weapons, they are no match for the UN's overwhelming numbers. Virtue is bombarded from all sides and Kyrios is attacked by Soma Peries. Lockon, who was locked in his room, launches in Dynames with the GN Arms Type D, refusing to stay back. The others activate Trans Am. Kyrios confuses Soma with his new ability; Virtue powers up his remaining Bazooka, unleashing a more devastating blast that takes out three GN-Xs; Patrick Colasour is hit in the head and sent floating into space. but Virtue is low on particles and is bombarded by more GN-Xs. They are bombarded in return by Lockon, who takes out all but Daryl with GN Missiles and proceeds to take out the transports. He takes out two but before he can destroy the last, the cannon is hit by Zwei, forcing Lockon to eject before a linear bolt hits the GN Arms. He then goes after Saachez in a sword fight, arguing over what positions they were in. But Daryl interrupts, determined to take revenge for Howard's death. Daryl kamikazes into Dynames's right side, but Lockon kills him. At this point Saachez figures out that Lockon can't see on his right side and deploys the GN Fangs as daggers. The Fangs critically damage Dynames and slightly injure Lockon. He takes his targeting module with him to the remaining cannon of the GN Arms, instructing Haro to take care of the solar furnace. He aims and fires the cannon at the approaching Zwei, but the cannon is simultaneously shot. As he floats, he sees his life passing before him and look at Earth, leaving the future in his brother, Lyle's hands, just as the cannon explodes, engulfing him. Setsuna, who headed to the battle in Trans Am, finds Dynames, but all what everyone hears is Haro calling out Lockon's name repeatedly, the awful truth dawns on everyone.